


brooke's twunk cousin

by savethe_pitifulchildren



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Whoops the crossover everyone is doing, dustin is hispanic and you can fight me on this, some mentioned of the deh kiddos and other musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethe_pitifulchildren/pseuds/savethe_pitifulchildren
Summary: basically brooke takes the squip squad + dustin kropp to meet her cousin and his friends. it would have been fine, except her cousin is kurt kelly.((kind of a chat fic. there's a group chat but also actual story so idk))lohst-inyoureyes -- brookebitch2.0 -- chloetallestdwarf -- kurtfreckles-and-stripes -- jeremycreeper -- michaelsmallnspicy -- richprettyboss -- jakegossipgirl -- jennashakespeare -- christinemythicbitch -- h.chandlerduke-of-hazard -- h.dukemcnamara-andcheese -- m.mcnamarafrozenbrain -- jdso-blue -- ramfertalizemy-kropps -- dustin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> whoops this first chapter is just texting :OO

//lohst-inyoureyes has created a group chat//

//lohst-inyoureyes has added bitch2.0, smallnspicy, prettyboss, creeper, fuckinfurry, gossip-girl, and shakespeare to the group chat//

//lohst-inyoureyes has named the group chat "surprise vaca"//

lohst-inyoureyes: OH SHIT

lohst-inyoureyes: GUYS GUESS WHAT

bitch2.0: babe it's 2am wtf

smallnspicy: i was asLEEP

prettyboss: rich u were scrolling through pintrest stfu

fuckinfurry: who the fuck changed my name

lohst-inyoureyes: can i just say my surprise

bitch2.0: let my gf speak y'all

creeper: guilty. mbad, jer

fuckinfurry: MICHAEL I STG

//creeper has changed fuckinfurry's name to freckles-and-stripes//

creeper: calm ur tits

freckles-and-stripes: thank u

lohst-inyoureyes: LET ME FUCKINF SPEAK

lohst-inyoureyes: wait where r jen and chris

freckles-and-stripes: [cinnabun.jpg]

freckles-and-stripes: the girls!!! are asleep!!! and gay!!!

bitch2.0: im gonna cry they're so cute

smallnspicy: wait jeremy why r u in their room

freckles-and-stripes: no questions sorry

lohst-inyoureyes: WE'RE ALL GOING ON VACATION TO SEE MY COUSIN AND HIS FRIENDS jfc finally

bitch2.0: WAIT

bitch2.0: THE JOCK

lohst-inyoureyes: YES

//lohst-inyoureyes has added tallestdwarf to the group chat//

lohst-inyoureyes: say hi dude

tallestdwarf: brooke wtf im at practice

prettyboss: KURT

tallestdwarf: JAKE M'DUDE

smallnspicy: wait wait wait

smallnspicy: "tallest dwarf"

smallnspicy: DUDE ARE YOU SHORT

tallestdwarf: i guess you could say im

tallestdwarf: small n spicy

smallnspicy: JAKE CAN WE KEEP HIM

lohst-inyoureyes: well soon you'll be able to meet him

smallnspicy: #blessed

creeper: dont do that

freckles-and-stripes: like you've never done it

creeper: it was ONE time jfc

tallestdwarf: brooke who are these people

tallestdwarf: brook im  s c a r e d

lohst-inyoureyes: dont worry you'll meet them when i come over to visit later this week

tallestdwarf: shit coach needs me bye

lohst-inyoureyes: bye dude

prettyboss: we've only talked over skype im so hyped to finally meet kurt kelly omg

bitch2.0: wait brooke

bitch2.0: are ALL of us going with you

lohst-inyoureyes: [damnright.jpg]

creeper: wait are those plane tickets

freckles-and-stripes: OH SHIT WHADDUP WE'RE FLYING

prettyboss: FUCK YEAH

shakespeare: im up what's going on

freckles-and-stripes: scroll up

gossipgirl: OH HELL YEAH

shakespeare: wait, who's kurt?

bitch2.0: brooke's twunk cousin

//bitch2.0 has changed tallestdwarf's name to twunk//

twunk: hey chloe quick question what the fuck

bitch2.0: admit it, hun

twunk: im not even gay

bitch2.0: sure

//thwunk has changed their name to tallestdwarf//

lohst-inyoureyes: see you friday, m'dude


	2. bc i heard from dustin kropp!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah a new kid joins the party

//lohst-inyoureyes, creeper, smallnspicy, and gossipgirl are online//

//lohst-inyoureyes has added fertalizemy-kropps to the chat//

gossipgirl: woah brooke how do u know my cousin

fertalizemy-kropps: jennifer can i cuss

gossipgirl: ya my friends r the only ppl on here

fertalizemy-kropps: FUCK

creeper: same

lohst-inyoureyes: hey dustin guess what!!!!!

smallnspicy: hey JENNIFER how old is ur cousin

smallnspicy: all i know is that he spread a rumor that i died in the fire

fertalizemy-kropps: ya brooklyn what's up!!!!

gossipgirl: 1) never call me jennifer 2) he's like twelve i think

lohst-inyoureyes: dustin ur going to ohio w/ us!!!!!!

fertalizemy-kropps: twelve and a half thank u very much

fertalizemy-kropps: WOAH WHAT THE FUCK

lohst-inyoureyes: yeah i'm visiting my cousin and since jenna is coming, u can come too!!!!

fertalizemy-kropps: sick!!!!!

//freckles-and-stripes and prettyboss have joined the chat//

freckles-and-stripes: who's the fuckin gremlin

smallnspicy: i have a name u know

freckles-and-stripes: the other gremlin

fertalizemy-kropps: sup

prettyboss: dustin!!!! what's up, man?

fertalizemy-kropps: jacob!!!!!

creeper: why does dustin have the tendency to call everyone by their full name

fertalizemy-kropps: idk man

creeper: i already go by my full name suck my dick

fertalizemy-kropps: alright then

//lohst-inyoureyes, gossipgirl, smallnspicy, prettyboss, and freckles-and-stripes have left the chat//

creeper: UR JUST GONNA LEAVE ME W/ THE MIDGET

creeper: fine

creeper: on ur knees, gremlin

//fertalizemy-kropps has left the chat//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @/spookyhuh :P

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, @/imlivingthe-upgrade


End file.
